That Awkward Question
by YJFangirl
Summary: When Wally asks Robin why he's still single, not actually wanting an answer, but Robin tries to actually answer the question without giving away his feelings. Birdflash.


A/N: This story is M/M, so if you don't like, don't read. This takes place shortly after season 2 and centers around birdflash. You may have seen this on tumblr when I posted it a couple months ago, but I finally put it on here... Please read, favorite, and review.

"Ugh..." Wally groaned for the thousandth time that hour and flopped heavily onto the couch with Robin.

Thinking that Wally probably wanted to talk, Robin turned toward Wally and tried to assess the problem before he dived in. Wally's usual smirk was gone with not even his fake-cocky smirk to replace it. Instead, he wore his thoughtful smile which matched his soft eyes and nervous hands.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, feigning nonchalance so that Wally would open up to him.

"Why am I still single?" Wally groaned, covering his eyes with his hands. Robin assumed that Wally's proposal to some girl named Linda was unsuccessful, so Wally didn't have a date to Homecoming yet.

Robin, not understanding Wally didn't want his question answered started, "Well, how well do you know her?"

Wally hesitated, not actually thinking Robin would try to answer his rhetorical question. Of course, though, Robin started his explanation with a question. "Um... well, she's my lab partner in Physics class and we both take the Science in History class instead of European History."

"Do you use your pick-up lines on her?" Robin instantly responded, as if he had a questionnaire in front of him.

"Well, no..." Wally responded, "I only use those on people I don't actually want to date..."

"Wait so you don't have a crush on Artemis or M'gann?" Robin practically yelled, his voice cracking in the way that only a 16 year-old's could.

"Well... ya..." Wally responded, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "M'gann is totally in love with Superboy and I'm pretty sure Artemis and Aqualad have a thing..."

"So all your flirting was for nothing?" Robin too curiously questioned, his elbows on his knees as he leaned closer to Wally.

"Well, ya..." Wally hesitantly responded, "I was trying to forget that I like someone else..."

Robin's heart sped up for a moment, but then he remembered Wally was straight and that he didn't think of Robin like that. "Was it Linda you were trying to forget?" Robin asked with hesitance.

Wally closed his eyes and nervously played with his hands. "No actually... but I thought that maybe I could learn to like her, ya know?"

Before Wally could even stop to breathe, Robin interjected, "Who do you like?"

Wally glanced at Robin's masked and wanted nothing more than to take it off. He wanted to curse himself for setting himself up for this question. He wanted to avoid the question at all costs. "It doesn't matter, they would never like me."

Robin would not take this answer, "Wally, why wouldn't they like you? You can run faster than the speed of light, you know more about science than a Harvard professor, you are amazingly witty, you have these consuming green eyes and gorgeous red locks and little freckles that I dust your face in the hottest way possible. Not to mention your body is in better shape than a model's. What's not to love?"

Robin gulped as what he said sank in but Wally, luckily, possibly unluckily, pulled him into a hug before his blush set in.

When, Robin finished Wally wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but he knew that Robin was just giving him a brotherly boost of confidence. So he reluctantly pulled him into a hug. Robin smelled like strawberries and the tips of his bangs were tickling Wally's neck. Wally inhaled in exhaled to keep his emotions in control, but continued the hug so that Robin couldn't see his blush or contented smile, and also because nothing felt better than holding Robin in his arms.

"I need to say something to him" Robin thought." This is getting out of hand. He just needs to hurry up and reject me, so I can try to move on."

"Wally?" Robin asked hesitantly.

"Ya," Wally whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Robin pulled away to create some space between them. "Why am I still single?"

Wally opens his mouth, a little shocked but preparing to speak, when Robin interrupts him, "Because I can't even lead anyone on, I'm in love with someone who will never love me.

"This persons doesn't realize, though everyone else does, because I won't tell him."

"Wait," Wally interjects, "I have two questions." Robin, his bravery wearing off, shrinks into himself. "One: did you say him?" Robin nods and tries to look anywhere but Wally's beautiful, all-knowing eyes. A blush blooms on his face and he distracts himself by nervously playing with his shaking fingers. He doesn't notice that Wally is creeping closer and closer to him.

"Two: do you like me?"

Robin curls into a ball, courage completely gone, and nods softly. Wally wastes no time before he's on top of Robin.

"Do you know why I'm still single?" Wally asks rhetorically. "Because I'm in love with my best friend but I was to much of a wuss to tell him." And just as Wally's statement registers, Wally pulls Robin into a deep kiss. Wally wraps his arms around Robin's back pulling him closer and Robin weaves his hands in Wally's fiery locks. After a second Wally pulls back, intimately removing Robin's mask so he can stare directly into his incredible blue eyes.

"I love you." Wally says, never breaking eye contact with Dick. Dick knew Wally meant it with every fiber of his being.

"I love you too" Dick whispered in Wally's ear. And just before he could pull Wally into another kiss, his alarm clock went off.

Robin buried his face in his pillow and cried. "Wally's gone, remember? He's gone and you never got to tell him you loved him."

A/N: Please read, favorite, and review!


End file.
